evergracefandomcom-20200214-history
Land of the Dead
The Land of the Dead is the eighth explorable area in Forever Kingdom, as well as the tenth level in terms of difficulty. It directly follows the Canyon of Defile. Story As soon as Darius, Ruyan and Faeana arrive in the Land of the Dead, they see another apparition of Solca, near the Monument of Love at the center of the area. The apparition disappears as they approach the Monument of Love. This time, Darius sees the apparition too, and he and his friends notice that she was looking at her own headstone. When they reach the exit, they are blocked by a powerful seal. Ruyan explains that this particular seal was so strong that only certain people, like royalty, were allowed to pass. Even the use of a stronger force against the seal would not unblock the path. Presenting the Royal Toy allowed them to progress onward. Layout The Land of the Dead is made of several rock faces which are connected by hanging wooden bridges. It is perpetually raining. The level is fairly straightforward. The same Earth-elemental Mutants from the Canyon of Defile (in particular, the ones that look like tall, thin wraiths that shoot projections of their faces) appear here. There are also crab-like Mutants that can kill the entire party in one or two hits, with their Ice breath. Evade and hit from the back as much as you can! Fire- and Lightning-elemental equipment help greatly in this area. At the center of the Land of the Dead is a single gravestone (presumably Solca's) under a huge tree, known as the Monument of Love. The party's movement is restricted there, as the ground there is presumably muddy or boggy. So when approaching the Monument of Love, the party can only walk, not run. Enemies can spawn in the mud, so be on your guard. On the Monument of Love is an inscription: To our beloved Princess, Rest here in the land of the beautiful, w(h)ere memories live and fairies dance. We pray for your eternal peace and offer you the Royal Toy, that you cherished. The Crystal Pillar for this level is just to the right of the Monument of Love. To the left of this area is the first hanging bridge: take caution while crossing it, as enemies can spawn at the start and in the middle of the bridge. At the end of this bridge is one of these aforementioned crab Mutants; again, proceed with caution. After successfully crossing this bridge, your party will come across a cavern of sorts. Beware of falling icicles! Clearing the cavern will lead you to a treasure chest. You can drop down from this area to go straight back to the Monument of Love. If you are facing the Crystal Pillar, going straight past the Monument of Love reveals a winding path to your right, which leads to the second hanging bridge. Crossing that will lead to a path which is blocked by rocks. You can go around the rocks, but stay as close to them as possible -- otherwise you will fall off the path and lose a lot of health doing so. Clearing the rocks will lead to another bit of muddy ground. Once again, enemies do spawn in the mud, so be vigilant. Crossing the mud will lead to a small cave with stone slabs on the ground. Behind these stone slabs is a Toy Box, containing the key item of the level, the Royal Toy. To the left of this bit of muddy ground is the third hanging bridge. The exit to the next level is blocked by a powerful seal, which is given the name Illusionary Love. This seal can be broken by the use of the Royal Toy. Treasure List For the purposes of this level, the Toy Box counts as a chest. As mentioned above, it can be found in a cavern nook, just behind a patch of muddy ground near the third hanging bridge. Opening it will give the party the Royal Toy, which is the key item of the level. Treasures from other chests: *Earthstone Greaves: Contained in a chest that can be found at the end of a cavern, which can be accessed by crossing the first hanging bridge at the left side of the Monument of Love. *Winter's Breastplate: Enemy drop from a crab Mutant. In addition to the chests found around this level: *There is a Life Extract and an Orb of Atonement that can be found under the tree near the Monument of Love. *There is a Life Extract to the west of the Monument of Love, in the left corner of the rock. *A Revive Gem can be found in the middle of the muddy ground near the third hanging bridge. Category:Places